


Sauna Fun

by onpedestal123



Category: Dota 2
Genre: Bottom Gondar, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, M/M, Muscles, Sauna, Top Void, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onpedestal123/pseuds/onpedestal123
Summary: Gondar gets caught stalking Void. Void finds him after the game





	Sauna Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This isnt a common ship but... who cares! Pls leave a comment if you like it!

Gondar snuck behind his mark, invisible. His target, Darkterror the Faceless Void, was in the Radiant Jungle farming some creeps. He was the core of the enemy team, and because of that Gondar was set to claim the bounty that the Radiant would pay for his head.

He waited for his time to strike, but as he waited, he couldn’t help but admire the physique of Darkterror. The purple beast engaged in battle half naked, showing off his muscular body as he fought the ancient dragons for gold. Gondar was transfixed by how sweat dripped down Void’s torso, how chiseled his back was, and how his biceps were flexed every time he took a swing at the dragons.

Gondar was so distracted that he didnt notice his stealth running out just about the time Void dispatched the ancients. He quickly re-applied his stealth, but the -poof- was audible to Void, who turned around instantly.

“Bounty Hunter, I know you’re there…” cooed Darkterror. “I’ve known you’ve been there for a while, too…”

“Why have you been staring at me for the last minute? If you wanted the bounty on my head, you could have struck when I was fighting those dragons… Is there a reason that you waited?” Darkterror said lustily.

Gondar knew that he had been compromised. He couldn’t fight Void in open combat, but against his own will, he felt himself tenting in his pants. “NO!” Gondar thought to himself, “The battle must take priority…!” he willed himself back into reality, and with a hard erection in his pants, he scampered back to safety.

Void sighed to himself. “Ok hunter, but you wont be able to hide from me forever…”

 

———

So the battle ended again, the Radiant victorious over the Dire in the millionth, billionth, match in the endless struggle between the two factions.

Gondar left his team after the game and ended up in the sauna. Just as he arrived into the change room and was about to go in, when he felt a gentle but large hand tap him on his shoulder. It was Darkterror. Void leaned into Gondar’s pierced ear and whispered “Hey, I know you’ve been following me around last game, staring at me… is there something about me that you’re interested in?”

Gondar was startled and pushed away from Void, “N-no, not at all, I just didnt have the items or power to take you on, thats all” he stammered, his lie very apparent. As he pulled away from Void, his back hit the wall of the change room, and he couldn’t help but take a look at Void, still topless, but without his mace. Void, of course noticed this, and slowly walked towards Gondar.

“Really? You don’t sound like it… say, are you sure you’re not interested in…. this?” Void gently took Gondar’s paw, and placed it on his firm pec. He took the Hunter’s index finger, and used it to trace over his deep purple nipple. Gondar wanted to resist, but he couldn’t. His pecs were firm, but so soft, so smooth, and his nipple was erotically hard. Gondar started to pant, as he let Void continue to use his hand to explore his body.

“You seem pretty interested, Hunter…” cooed Void. He moved Gondar’s palm down onto his washboard stomach, as he opened Gondar’s hand to caress his toned abs. They were muscular and smooth, and Gondar felt the last of his resistance slipping. He broke free of Void’s grip, and moved voluntarily down between Void’s legs, trying to find Void’s penis. It definitely was not a hard job, as he realized that Void was already incredibly erect, tenting his pants. Gondar felt the Void’s hard manhood over his pants - Void was large, and quite thick and very, very hung.

“mmmfhh… Thats more like it” moaned Void, as he felt Gondar rubbing his hard member. Void grabbed Gondar’s hand again, and this time, put it under his pants so that Gondar could finally touch his cock freely. As he did so, he used his other hand to pull Gondar into an embrace, as Gondar began to fondle Void’s hard cock under his underwear.

“You caught me, red handed”, snickered Gondar lustily, as he used his hand, now wet with Void’s precum, to remove Void’s clothing. Void was now fully nude, his pants pooled at his ankles, with Gondar rubbing his hard, wet penis with his hand. Gondar knelt down and began giving Void a handjob, his thumb teasing the tip of Void’s circumcised mushroom head, tracing the veiny purple lines that covered his smooth cock. Gondar didn’t remove his bandana, but began to rob the purple manhood against his cheek and muzzle, getting his signature red bandana wet and stained with Void’s pre. Void rewarded Gondar by spewing out thick, clear drops of pre onto Gondar’s face and hands.

“ok, well enough of this, it’s your turn” moaned Void, as he took control over the smaller Gondar. He lifted Gondar up, and into the sauna, where he laid him down, still clothed, on the bench. “Strip me,” moaned Gondar, to which Void smirked and said “I do enjoy unwrapping my gifts”

Gondar closed his eyes, as Void slowly began exploring Gondar’s body. He first took off Gondar’s vest and trousers, leaving him only in his matching red bandana and briefs. Void thought that was incredibly erotic, and began to lick down Gondar’s body. Gondar’s body was not like Void’s, where he was purely muscular, Gondar was a lot more lean, athletic, and cut. He had an Adonis like body, as though it was sculpted out of muscle, since he was an agility hero. He used his mouth to tease Gondar’s pecs, and licked down Gondar’s 6 pack, and followed the treasure trail of thick fur down to Gondar’s briefs, where he found his cockhead poking out the top.

Void, to the torture of Gondar, didnt go right for the cock however. He climbed back on top of Gondar, and pulled his bandana down, and while he wrapped his strong arms around Gondar’s lean shoulders, pulled him in for a deep makeout kiss. As he did so, he ground his large cock into Gondar’s smaller and clothed penis, and began to dominate him in the kiss, as well as in grinding their dicks together.

Gondar moaned submissively as he was dominated by Darkterror. He loved how this bigger, more muscular carry was using him like his toy. He let Void ravish his mouth with his tongue, and he loved how his larger penis was ground and rubbing against his smaller one so erotically.

“F-fuck man… just fuck me already” moaned Gondar. Void responded by finally taking off Gondar’s red briefs. Gondar’s manhood, a smaller one, but still of impressive size for his kind, snapped up at full mast, dripping pre onto Gondar’s toned stomach. Gondar spread his legs, revealing his hole to Void. His hole was smooth, and inviting, to which Void began teasing his cock in and around. Making Gondar moan and beg for Void to fuck him even more.

“P-please”… the Hunter moaned, his eyes closed, his dick at full erection, his back on the bench. The sight was too irresistable to Void, who slowly began to insert his cock into Gondar, missionary style. Gondar was tight, but it was very clear this was not his first time getting fucked like this, as Gondar seemed very experienced. The Hunter took the dick quickly, and engulfed Void’s purple manhood inside his pucker. When Void was fully hilted inside Gondar, he found himself unsatisfied. He pulled out, and climed onto the table, and put Gondar on his side as Void too got on his side behind Gondar. He wrapped his arms around the Hunter’s, and thrust into him again on his side.

“Y-YES… FUCK!” Void moaned as he fucked Gondar. Gondar’s hole was warm and inviting, and Gondar himself, with his moans, his ahhhs and mmms and how he used his own hands to touch his cock as he was fucked got Void to thrust into him even harder. Gondar’s loved letting his body get used by Void as a toy. He loved how his body responded in kind with Void’s thrusts, how his own cock would spurt a bit of precum onto his six pack when Void thrust into him, how his balls and Void’s balls would slap into each other in unison, and how his body’s muscles flexed and were more defined as he got fucked - his muscles glistening in sweat and precum.

Void too noticed this and started pumping Gondar’s cock as he fucked him, in rhythm with his thrusts. The sauna filled with the scent of two males fucking as the room filled with Gondar’s submissive moans and pants, until they were both ready to cum.

“I’m… go-gonna cum…. Void… FUCKKKK yeahhh!!!” moaned Gondar, and he was the first to. He felt his body finally succumb to the pleasure Void was filling him with, and pumping his own manhood with, and he let his nuts ejaculate his warm load over his body. He shot 5 loads onto his torso, thick ropes of warm seed covered his Adonis-like toned body, and began to stream down his pecs, nipples, and his abs.

Void was next, as he felt Gondar’s hole clench as he came, he filled Gondar’s hole with his load, moaning Gondar’s name. “Gond-a-aarrr!! Yeah…!!” he panted as he filled Gondar’s anus with ropes of thick, white seed. He pulled out, and saw Gondar’s stretched hole leak his cum.

Void wasnt finished however, as he quickly used Backtrack to reverse time. He pushed Gondar back onto his back, in a puddle of Void’s semen coming out of his ass, and straddled the Hunter’s toned stomach. Admiring the load Gondar nutted on himself, white streams of cum over Gondar’s athletic body, he thrust his cock into Gondar’s waiting mouth, filling the Hunter’s mouth with his second load.

Gondar moaned and choked and panted as his mouth was filled with Void’s second load, the salty flavour and Void’s musk filling his senses. He swallowed at least two ejaculations, but couldn’t handle the rest. He let the purple, veiny cock shoot the remaining semen onto his face, and as the streams began slowing down, onto his chest and stomach as well, mixing with his own cum.

Gondar grabbed his banadana and began wiping away the semen on his face, before putting the precum and cum stained red cloth back onto his face. He then pulled Void onto his own cum covered body, embraced him, and fell asleep. Both of their cocks still rubbing against each other as they softened.


End file.
